<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comforting Cats by StepperOfTheLongEarth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658991">Comforting Cats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/StepperOfTheLongEarth'>StepperOfTheLongEarth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Homestuck F/F Project! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Not touched on too much but could be implied), Canon Autistic Character, Comfort, F/F, Note to self: Write a Autistic Nepeta Fic, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/StepperOfTheLongEarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Dreambubbles, Nepeta confronts what a person fears most of all....</p><p>Day 2 of the Homestuck F/F Project!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nepeta Leijon/Nepeta Leijon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Homestuck F/F Project! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comforting Cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nepeta looked at herself blankly. Sure, the dream bubbles were known to push you into weird situations but so far, she had yet to run into another version of herself. That is, until today. They both hesitated waiting for one or the other to speak first. Eventually, one of them caved.<br/>
</p><p class="block">
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; hiiiii!!!</span><br/>
<span class="jade"> NEPETA: :33 &lt; hello</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; whats eating at you?</span><br/>
<span class="jade"> NEPETA: :33 &lt; oh nothing really</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; you are not going to tell me of all people?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; it is just us here after all</span><br/>
<span class="jade"> NEPETA: :33 &lt; i don’t kmeow</span><br/>
<span class="jade"> NEPETA: :33 &lt; its just that...</span><br/>
<span class="jade"> NEPETA: :33 &lt; hmm</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; :??</span><br/>
<span class="jade"> NEPETA: :33 &lt; i’m not sure why i am here??</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; you died right?</span><br/>
<span class="jade"> NEPETA: :33 &lt; no...</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; !!!</span><br/>
<span class="jade"> NEPETA: :33 &lt; i think...i became part of something else...</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; hmm...</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; like a sprite?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; yes! that is it exactly!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; thank you! that was driving me nuts!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; glad to help!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; so what do you want to talk about?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; i don't kmeow</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; hmm</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; you want to roleplay?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; that sounds like it could be fun!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; but if it is just here what is the point?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; we could just talk to each other</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; i suppose</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; how about crushes?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; i kmeow we both like karkat</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; how do you kmeow that?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; please</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; is there a one of us that <i>doesnt</i> like karkat?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; true</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; he is purtty amazing!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; i dont want to talk about him though</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; you dont?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; yeah, it just makes me sad</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; why?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; beclaws we never told him?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; no beclaws there was a version of us the did end up with him</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; really? :OO</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; but then they both died</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; oh no! DD:</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; yeah</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; thats terrible!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; what happened?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; lord engish double killed them</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; oh</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; yeah :((</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; how do you kmeow about it?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; i...dont kmeow?!?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; how do i kmeow??</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; is it beclaws youre a sprite?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; no...its beclaws somewhere in one of our histories...i think we became a sprite^2</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; a what?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; um</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; like a regular sprite but one of the prototypings is another sprite</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; wow! that sounds...</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; err...</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; really dumb i kmeow</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; and how does sprite^2 help?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; since we are a heart player, we have more access to our other selves than a lot of other players</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; we do??????????</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; we didnt really explore our potential as a heart player all that well</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; yeah</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; but beclaws of that we can tap into other versions of ourselves and gather infurmation</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; we aren't a s33r though?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; true but we are a rouge</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; if we trade out heart fur soul than we can interpurt our class as:</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; "steals souls fur others"</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; and if one of those happens to be ours in either case than more power to us!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; cool!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; so the double sprite thing?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; you gain access to all of the different versions of yourselves memories</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; neat...</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; is that different fur what say, terezi can do?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; oh yes!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; terezi can only "sniff" the pawsibilites as they come to determine the best outcome</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; whereas we can pick and choose what souls to steal</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; hmm</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; so whose heart should we st33l?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; beg pardon?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; whose heart should we steal?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; ...</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; ...</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; err</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; nobody?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; boooooooo! </span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; laaaaammm33e!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; i wanna go steal souls!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; please dont</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; how about i do it anyway?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; how about...no?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; how about...........yes!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; no</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; yes!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; no</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; yes!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; no</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; yes yes yes!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; no no no!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; ...</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; i miss equius</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; i do too</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; ...</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; can i have a hug?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; please</span></p><p>
  <span>Both cat trolls embraced each other. Feeling a little less alone in a reality that seemed to despise them above all others.</span>
</p><p class="block"><span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; can you stay with me fur a little longer?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; of course!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; i'm happy too!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; good</span><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They both sat down and watched the landscape tumble by. Nepeta voiced something that had been bothering her for a while.</span>
</p><p class="block"><span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; hey me?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; yeah me?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; are we...am <i>i</i>  a bad purson?</span></p><p>
  <span>Nepetasprite jerked her head to look at her other self.</span>
</p><p class="block"><span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; of course not! </span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; why would you say that?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; its just...</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; *sigh*</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; i dont kmeow</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; just s33ms whenever i try to reach out to people...i get hurt</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; maybe...maybe i'm...better off alone?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; you dont really think that do you?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; you kmeow a lot of other me’s</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; you should kmeow that</span></p><p>
  <span>She did know. It was a universal Nepeta feeling. The universe just wasn't big enough for a Nepeta. Evey single one of them ended up dying in some horrible way or turned into something that WASN'T a Nepeta. </span>
</p><p class="block"><span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; definitely no</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; what?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; you kmeow what you got to say to paradox space when that happens?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; what?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; fuck you</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; i do what i want</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; and just go ahead and m33t people and maybe kiss girls</span></p><p>
  <span>Nepeta laughed.</span>
</p><p class="block"><span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; i like that!</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; i like that a lot</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; hey nepetasprite?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">NEPETASPRITE: :33 &lt; yeah?</span><br/>
<span class="nepeta">NEPETA: :33 &lt; can i kiss you?</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>